Les soldats meurent
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles sur des militaires qui se battent et qui meurent. Parce que c'est comme ça, ce sont les risques du métier : les soldats meurent...
1. Fury, Havoc

J'aime bien FMA mais le fandom me fait un peu peur, il est tellement grand, avec tellement de gens et tellement de fics géniales, je ne me sens pas à l'aise quand j'essaye d'écrire dessus... Pourtant j'ai écrit quelques pauvres petits drabbles par ci par là, et je me suis aperçu que je pouvais en réunir certains sous un même thème...

Donc voilà, petit recueil, de l'indulgence je vous pris, je n'arrive vraiment pas à écrire sur FMA :P

**Disclaimer : **nous savons tous que _Fullmetal Alchemist_ est un génial manga de Hiromu Arakawa et que je ne cherche pas à me faire d'argent en écrivant des drabbles moisis dessus...

o

**Personnages :** Havoc et Fury (mais en fait ça pourrait presque être n'importe quel soldat...)

**Timeline/Spoil :** heu... non, je ne sais pas du tout quand ça pourrait être dans la timeline... C'est juste une deathfic random...

_En mai 2012, prise d'une folie meurtrière, je me suis proposée, sur mon LJ, d'écrire des mini-deathfics sur des couples d'amis. __**Ylg**_ _m'a demandé Havoc et Fury. _

ooo

D'une main tremblante, tu essuies la boue et le sang des carreaux de tes lunettes.  
Une explosion. Plusieurs. La confusion de la bataille.  
Il y a des morts. Beaucoup.  
Et parmi eux tu as cru voir … - non, tu t'es sans doute trompé – un éclair de cheveux blond, la braise rougeoyante d'une cigarette voler et retomber s'éteindre dans une flaque.  
Tu voudrais être sûr – ou non, tu ne veux pas...  
Tu te laisses entrainer par le flot de soldats qui évacue.  
Tu sauras, peut-être, à la fin du jour, en regardant la liste de ceux qui sont tombés – à condition que ton propre nom ne soit pas inscrit dessus, lui aussi...


	2. Roy, Riza

**Personnages/Couple :** Roy et Riza

**Timeline/Spoil :** non plus, je ne sais pas quand ça pourrait être dans la timeline... C'est juste une autre deathfic random...

_En mai 2012, toujours pendant ma folie meurtrière, __**SheepNimrauko**_ _m'a demandé "Mustang et Hawkeye – Hawkeye du mauvais coté de la balle cette fois"_

100 mots

**ooo**

Le pire, ce n'est pas la balle qu'elle a prise. Non.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle l'a prise pour rien. Que ce n'était même pas une balle pour elle. Juste une balle _perdue_.

Aussi perdue que lui qui cherche fébrilement du regard quelque chose contre quoi tourner sa peine, quelque chose à haïr, quelque chose à brûler. Mais personne avec un fusil à la main qui le regarde avec un air de défi. Personne à détruire pour tenter de passer sa trop grande douleur.

C'était une balle perdue.

Elle vient peut-être d'un de ses hommes. Elle vient peut-être même de lui.


	3. Roy, Havoc

**Personnages : **Roy et Havoc

**Timeline/Spoil **: SPOIL tome 10

_Ecrit en aout 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots "il devait veiller sur ses hommes"_

100 mots

ooo

Il doit veiller sur ses hommes, c'est son devoir en tant que supérieur. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'en laisser crever un seul.

_"Pas un seul ! Compris, Havoc ? Hors de question que tu crèves ici !"_

La médecine, c'est pas son rayon, mais il connaît le minimum. Il fait ce qu'il peut en espérant que le cramer pour cautériser empirera pas les choses...

Reste plus qu'à espérer.  
Et lui gueuler une dernière fois dessus avant de se lever péniblement pour aller en finir avec ce monstre.

_"Tiens l'coup, espèce d'imbécile ! Tiens l'coup, c'est un ordre !"_


	4. les frères Elric

Dans celle là personne n'est (encore) militaire, mais il y a presque quelqu'un qui meurt, donc je la met là aussi...

**Personnages : **Ed et Al Elric

**Timeline/Spoil **: enfance des frères Elric

_Ecrit en juin 2009, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, à la suite des mots "Rendez-moi mon frère"_

100 mots

ooo

_Rendez-moi mon frère._

La seule pensée consciente qu'Edward arrive à formuler.

Dans quelques instants il y aura la douleur, plus vive qu'il ne l'a jamais éprouvée. Le sang, chaud, poisseux, qui s'écoule de son membre disparut. L'obscurité. L'échec. La honte, profonde, étouffante, d'avoir désobéit, et d'en payer le prix. La peur. La terreur de la solitude. La vrai solitude, si Alphonse ne revient pas...

Mais quand il trace le sceau dans l'armure, avec son propre sang -ou est-ce bien le sien ? Est-ce celui d'Alphonse ? -_ Rendez-moi... mon frère..._ - il n'y a rien... rien d'autre dans son esprit.


	5. le mobilier des Armstrongs

Dans celle là personne en meurt et elle n'a rien à faire dans ce recueil mais... c'est juste pour détendre l'atmosphère...

**Personnages : **Olivia et Alex Armstrong

**Timeline/Spoil **: heu... vers le tome 20 ?

_Ecrit en aout 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, après les mots trop tentants "une dispute fraternelle dans une famille militaire"_

100 mots

_ooo_

Une dispute fraternelle dans une famille militaire ne prend pas plus de dix minutes pour transformer en champ de ruine un manoir bien tenu.

Le fil du sabre n'épargne pas les portraits de famille et les projectiles de pierres transforment miroirs et vases de porcelaine en puzzles. Les portes en bois précieux volent en éclat sous le poids d'un corps projeté à pleine vitesse, les moulures dorées des plafonds se décollent, les tapisseries centenaires sont réduites en lambeaux, les baies vitrées explosent en une myriade d'étincelles...

Mais après tout ce n'est pas pour rien que la famille emploie _autant _de domestiques...


End file.
